Promises
by Ktime
Summary: "You want to go back to Shannon; you want to plan a wedding with the woman you love; you don't want to be stuck in some screwed up cellar watching your friend and colleague slowly slip away."  Lawson/Shannon and some Stella/Michael


I was reading a Criminal Minds story, and this popped into my head

There is some strong Shannon/Lawson at the end

Please review and let me know what you think

* * *

><p>Since you were little you always wanted to be cop.<p>

You watched them drive around in their cool cars, sirens blazing, weapons drawn.

It was everything a young a boy could ever want.

So you made it your goal;

And it was a goal you were sure as hell going to achieve.

But they never told you about all the other shit in training.

They failed to mention the ridiculous hours, the shitty wages or the copious amount of abuse you cop from doped up citizens every night.

But despite all that you never regrated you choice in careers;

Until now.

Because approaching the third day locked in this god forsaken place;

You really wish you'd taken up something else;

Because this type of shit would never happen to teacher.

"Lawson" Stella gasps from her position on the floor and suddenly you're pulled out your thoughts, moving over to her as quickly as possible, your broken leg screaming out in protest.

"I'm here" You answer, because that's the only comfort you have to offer.

And what little comfort it is;

Because you've been with her for last three days, and that hasn't helped her one bit.

Because for last three days you watched them drag her out of that room, screaming at you in Russian.

You tried to stop them the first time.

Your defiance was met with a crowbar to the leg, since then any attempts to help her were met with abrupt force (not only towards you), so you stopped. Because whenever you tried to intervene, the injuries she returned with seemed more severe (though by the second day it became nearly impossible to tell).

You can't even begin to imagine how much pain she's in, but if it's half as bad as your leg it must be excruciating.

"So . . . What did I miss?" Stella manages to force out as she slowly moves towards the wall.

You look at her incredulously, wondering whether or not she's serious, you decide to go with it, because realistically that's the least you can do "Well there's a crack in this wall I'm gonna get fixed"

"And how much is that going to cost us?" She answers back with a slight smile, and it's almost like it's a normal day;

Like you're back in TR bickering;

Like you're not trapped in this god forsaken shit hole.

"You have to propose again" She rasps out, and the sudden statement catches you off guard;

"What?"

"I want a wedding, I want to see Shannon in a Dress, I want an excuse to drink" she forces out, with a slight smile.

"Well when we get out of th . . ."

"Promise me" she cuts you off.

You want to tell her it's not going to happen, but you can't bring yourself to do it, so instead you agree, because she needs something to focus on, and you can give her that;

"Yeah okay, I guess we c . . ."

You conversation is interrupted as the door slams open, and the two heavily built Russians stalk over towards Stella for the second time that day.

The terror in her eyes is killing you, and you can't sit through this again. You know from past experience physical intervention doesn't work so you resort to the only thing you can think of.

You beg.

"Please, take me instead, just leave her alone, please" You can feel the tears pooling in your eyes, but you don't care.

Because you're pretty sure watching her get thrown back in that room, will hurt so much more than anything they can do to you.

But the gun they draw isn't pointed at you, so you immediately shut up, because the last thing you want to do is cause her more pain.

You turn around and slam your fist into wall, before collapsing to the ground.

You wish so badly that someone would just give these bastards what they want.

Because you don't think Stella can take another brutal session with those pricks.

Because you don't think you can watch her die.

When the door opens again and she's tossed carelessly onto the ground in front of you, you snap.

"What the fuck do you want from us?" You scream at them, and you don't notice the baseball bat in his hand until it's slammed into Stella's ribs, causing her to let out a strangled grunt.

"Keep going" he taunts, his voice laced with a thick Russian accent, "I dare you" adding a quick kick to Stella's stomach before slamming the door on the way out.

You crawl over to her and take her head in your lap; "Hey, hey, look at me" you urge as you place your hand on her bruised cheek, her eye's slowly focusing on your face "You're gonna be fine okay" By the look on her face you can tell she knows it's a blatant lie, but she chooses to accept it.

You're not sure whether she keeps up the façade for you or for herself, but either way you're grateful.

"Don't leave" She begs desperately, and it kills you to see her so weak "I don't . . . I don't want to be alone" And you hate that you can't help her, so you promise her you won't leave;

Because you owe her that much.

The tears a flowing freely down your face now;

Because you can't stand to lose another team member;

Because you want to go home.

You want to go back to Shannon;

You want to plan a wedding with the woman you love;

You don't want to be stuck in some fucked up cellar watching your friend and colleague slowly slip away.

Your thoughts are interrupted by Stella's ravaging coughs, blood erupting out from between her lips. "Just hang in there Stell" You beg quietly, trying your best to keep composed.

The gurgling coming from her throat is making everything seem worse (though you're not sure how that's possible). You roll her carefully on her side as she continues to cough up strings of blood, after about a minute, the coughing finally dies down and you roll her back onto her back. Wiping the blood from her mouth, hoping it'll clear the airway enough to give her a little more time.

"Michael?" She asked, her eyes glazed an unfocused, and the fact that she can't see you increases your worry ten-fold "Stell, it's me, Lawson"

"Michael, I'm so sorry" She continued, and any composure you have left is gone out the window, the tears that had previously stopped are now pouring down your face, because you can't handle this.

Because she's going to die;

And you have to watch.

So you decide to give her this, because for the last three days you've watched her shudder in excruciating pain, and you haven't been able to do a fucking thing. But this is something you can do; this is something you can give.

It's what you needs,

It's what she deserves;

And you're damn sure going to give her that;

"It's alright Stell, I'm right here" You answer desperately.

"I love you Michael, please don't leave me" She sobs in pain

"I'm not going anywhere Stell, I promise" You assure her, holding onto her hand tightly

You don't know how long you're like that, you here the door open again, and you subconsciously pull her closer

"Lawson?"

You know that voice,

You love that voice.

You look up to see Shannon and the rest of your team staring at you with shocked eyes, there weapons lowered. You want nothing more than to run forwards into Shannon's arms and never let her go.

But it's only then you notice, you're still clutching Stella's hand;

Her cold lifeless hand.

And as much as you want to run up and hold your girlfriend, you can't;

Because you made a promise

And you intend to keep it

You promised you wouldn't leave her

So you don't

* * *

><p>They bury her next to Michael (It seemed right)<p>

You have your wedding just like you promised, (Shannon in a beautiful white dress, open bar) and you're glad you did, because it was the happiest day of your life.

You visit her gravesite every week, with Shannon by your side

Because you promised you wouldn't leave her

And you keep your promises.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think, it helps me to write!<p>

Also if you have any specific ideas for stories you think I should write let me know

I was thinking of writing a stroy similar to this one, but not a one shot?


End file.
